Stereographic images are typically generated with two electronic image sensing arrays. These arrays are positioned at a distance from each other to create a pair of images having different fields of view of the same scene. The resulting images can then be used to create a composite image containing depth information. Such depth information provides increased realism by providing a three-dimensional (3D) type view. A significant drawback to such images is the increased data generated by such images and the associated increased storage requirements for such data. The data generated by the dual arrays is twice the amount of data generated for an image having only a single field of view. High resolution images, which contain more data, amplify this problem. Data compression is a known technique for reducing data storage requirements. There remains, therefore, a need for further reduction of data storage requirements for stereographic images while maintaining acceptable image quality.